Kurama and Hiei Bare All
by chad15204
Summary: Baring in the blissful winter


Warning: Small children and animals may or may not have been fisted in the making of this story

Disclaimer: I don't own shit

Twas a cold's winter's night with the moon shining brightly down on the frigid snowy ground. Hiei and Kurama had ran across each other in the park. Kurama was returning home after his visit from the local library, when the three eyed demon spotted him from the trees. Kurama was quite surprised to see him, though it was a pleasant surprise. It was seldom that the red haired man got to see his friend now that they spent most of their times in separate worlds. The two began talking about the latest happening in each others lives.

"Hiei, come this way there is something I want to show you." Kurama said to the short ebony haired demon with an affectionate smile. Hiei simply grunted in response and the two were off. Kurama led him through the forest of snow covered trees, hiking over rocks and climbing over logs. The two spent at least 15 minutes hiking in silence, just enjoying the others presence, until they reached their destination. It was a lake in the center of the forest, that was frozen solid from the the cold. "I always feel a sense of calming when I'm here."

"That's why you showed me this? This is pointless." Hiei stated walking away from Kurama.

"You also bring me a sense of calming." Kurma said, stopping Hiei in his tracks. Though before Hiei could retort the snow started coming down fast and hard. The two began walking towards a cave that they both mutually saw on their way to the lake. The two were needed to seek shelter from this unbearable cold. Hiei lit a fire using is powers to keep the two warm.

"Hiei I'm beary cold, I've read that it's best to maintain body heat by sharing it with another." said Kurama as he began stripping off his clothes. Hiei looked at him wide-eyed at what the red haired man was doing. "Come on Hiei."

Hiei was about to protest but was silenced by a pair of lips. The fire apparition was stunned at the forwardness of his friend. Though to say the least, he wasn't upset by this. Hiei began kissing back fiercely. Their tongues were dancing and coiling around each others like slithering serpents. Kurama removed Hiei's shirt, so now the two were bare chested. Kurama began licking down his ebony haired friend's chest to a very noticeable bulge in his trousers. The fox began nibbling and licking the appendage trapped within. The moans of the fire apparition began to fill the cave. Kurama removed his own pair of pants and undergarments and began to stroke himself, then proceeding to remove Hiei's garments.

"Ohh..Ahh..Kurama..!" Panted Hiei as Kurama began gliding his mouth around the shorter man's erection. Sweat began to build up rapidly on both of the two. "Kurma! Ah! St-stop." Hiei removed the head from his groin. Kurama looked up questioningly, curious if he had not performed at a pleasurable standard for him. Hiei pushed Kurama down and began to lick and bite around the red haired demon's thighs. Gasping and panting in delight, Kurama entangled his hands into Hiei's hair encouraging him to continue.

"Hiei! Yes! Please...ugh!" Hiei had been licking and fondling Kurama's delicate scrotum and then suddenly moved to taking in his friend's whole length at once, leaving Kurama in state of pleasurable bliss. His moans now filled the cave, though much louder. Hiei had continued to stroke his now lover's balls while still sucking and lapping away at the reddening cock before him. He knew Kurama was close now; his once gentle hands in his hair had turned to harsh grabs. To intensify the pleasure for the fox demon Hiei removed his hand that was fondling his sac to begin penetrating Kurama's hole. Sticking one finger in and began thrusting in; finding the prostate on the first try. He began to forcefully thrusting his finger into Kurama, whose moans of pleasure turned to screams of ecstasy. He was about to blow in mere moments, his cock had turned to a shade of red to resemble his own hair style. "Hiei! Yes! Yes! Just a little bit-"

"That's all I can stand!" yelled a figure that lurked in the back of the cave. Kurama looked up completely stunned. Hiei too looked up in surprise, though he still had a cock in his mouth. From what lurked out of the darkness of the cave was a bear. "I've been watching you two for some time now and I can't stand it anymore!" yelled the bear. "The only kind bare ass that I want to see, is BEAR ass! Now get the hell out of my Bear Cave!" The two quickly left the cave dragging their clothes behind them. The mood had been ruined because bears hate non-bear couples.


End file.
